Food Fight
by Vanillaramen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are locked in an intense cooking battle. The loser has to close his restaurant! Lemons Yaoi SasukexNaruto don't like dont read!


**Ah! I forgot to add this part when I uploaded! I just need to say I don't owns de Naruto. Um there is a teeny bit of ShikaCho, cuz I love that pairing. Just a TEENY WEENY BIT. Don't freak. I had to do it. Second story ever... Plenty of lemons. Enjoy.**

**Edit- Ok, since apparently it REALLY bothers people that I accidentally put the characters out of order, I fixed it. I literally did the summary in a few seconds, and I just naturally put things in alphabetical order. But when people's reviews started getting annoying, I fixed it. **

**So if you started reading this document under the impression that this is a Naruto x Sasuke, it's NOT. It's a SASUKE X NARUTO. Sasuke is the seme, Naruto is the uke. Personally, I don't care which way it is. But if you read this story under the wrong impression and disliked it, I apologize. **

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**ood Fight**

Naruto leaned over his creation, inhaling the delicate yet flavorful scent. He loved all kinds of ramen, but chicken was his favorite. And his most popular. He was sure to win with this, his best dish, no matter what his rival cooked up. Wiping his forehead, he peeked out from behind the curtain that hid his small cooking area from the bar. Across the street he scanned the enemy's territory; a similar open air shop who's defining features included a large, luminescent red sign that read "Akasuki Curry Shop" and a buff, raven haired cook. The latter seemed to feel the glare on his shop, as he also leaned his head out a doorway in the far back corner. The two exchanged mean looks, and went back to their cooking.

It had to have been bad luck that both of them decided to open shops at the same time. Worse luck that they were right across the road from each other. Naruto didn't mind that his neighbor had the obvious sex appeal; having the best food was all he really cared about. But when the cocky young chef claimed that his curry was far better than Naruto's ramen, things started getting nasty. It started out as small pranks, like switching spices, changing shipment orders, gluing utensils to the walls and counter tops. But when the two chefs walked in one morning to see their entire shops trashed, tempers flared. Luckily Sakura, secretly a regular at both shops, stepped in to keep them from killing each other. Instead she suggested that they have a contest, where a judge decides whose food is really better. Naruto agreed, only if the loser would move their shop to another part of town. The other approved.

So now it was the day of judgment. A local gourmet was hired to taste the food and decide which was better. One dish would be tasted. It had to be a dish that had been on the menu for at least two months, and it must be served exactly the same as if a normal customer had ordered it. Those were the terms. When Naruto was satisfied with the seasoning, he set it to a simmer and walked over to the curry shop while he waited.

Curry and ramen were by no means the same thing, but they were similar enough that they tended to attract the same sort of customers. Naruto had always loved ramen, but he had never really tried curry before, so he couldn't say much about it in comparison. As he stood just outside the stand, under the glow of the oversized neon sign, he began to have his first experience with the smells of the exotic dish. A wave of spice washed over him, the scent of it causing a physical tingling in his skin. He felt his mouth watering despite himself. It seemed to draw him in, the fragrance taking him by the hand and pulling him further into the shop. But when he took a step forward, a familiar, unwelcome figure appeared from the kitchen. He scowled at the intruder, the scent of curry practically radiating off of him as he approached.

"Naruto." He spat out the word as if it had pained his tongue when he said it.

"Sasuke." Naruto returned the scowl. He had always been told he had an unusually pleasant demeanor, but he knew he could be scary when he wanted to be. Like the foxes that were the motif of his shop, he could be just as dangerous as he was fun loving.

Still, Sasuke had always stood his ground. No matter what Naruto did to intimidate or anger him, he never took off his mask of hostile uninterest and arrogance. The only time he had ever shown real anger was when he had found his shop destroyed and attacked Naruto. Naruto had never understood that; if he was so mad about his shop getting trashed, why did he do it to Naruto's shop?

After a few seconds of glaring in silence, Sasuke spoke. "I hope you have all your stuff packed up. I don't want you lingering around here any longer than you have to after you lose."

"Whatever! I'm going to beat you so bad you won't know what hit you! Believe it!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at his opponent.

"You ARE aware that this is a cooking competition, not a bad catch phrase competition, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP GOTHY!"

"Stupid amateur!"

"Ass face!"

"Man child!"

"YOUR MOM!"

Naruto stomped off to his shop before Sasuke could chastise him about the senseless-ness of his last insult. He couldn't help it; he hated being called a kid more than anything. Picking the now finished ramen up from the burner, he scooped it into a bowl carefully, not letting the broth splash out of the pan in his anger. The calming scent of the dish soothing his nerves, he began to relax and focus on the task at hand. It was easier to do so, since both shops agreed to close today for the competition. The sound of footsteps outside his door caught his attention as he put the bowl aside.

Looking out, he saw a somewhat large man sitting in one of the chairs at the bar, a clipboard in his hand. Naruto nearly tripped as he hurried over towards him.

"You must be Mr. Choji! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Naruto grinned his most amiable smile and held out his hand to the gourmet.

Taking his hand a little anxiously, he did not return the smile. "Yes, yes, hello. Let's just get on with the food shall we? I prefer to keep the conversation to a minimum." Mr. Choji clicked a pen and scrawled something on his clipboard. Naruto gulped silently.

"Of course Mr. Choji." He went into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl, hurrying it over to the man. Where it not for his experience, he was sure he would have spilled it all over him. His confidence was all but completely dissipated, and his hands were trembling from nerves. But as he set the bowl in front of the connoisseur, the sight of his face lighting up made his heart swell a little from the pride. He watched as he inhaled the scent, made some notes, stirred and fiddled with the noodles, made some more notes, and finally, tasted it. Naruto held his breath as he watched him savor and swallow the bit of soup. He waited for a reaction, as he took another bite and another after that. Then he sat for a few moments, seemingly deep in thought over the dish. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally scrawled something on his clipboard without so much as a flicker of emotion across his face. When he finished the bowl, he muttered something like a thank you, and departed for the other shop.

Naruto let out a heavy breath. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or even more anxious now that it was Sasuke's food being judged. He wondered if the dark-haired cook was as nervous about the gourmet as he was. Somehow it was hard to picture the normally cool chef being nervous about anything. He took the empty bowl from the bar and began to wash up.

About an hour later the gourmet asked that Naruto would join him outside of Sasuke's shop. The blond followed him eagerly, excited and uneasy about what was going to happen. He stood beside Sasuke, both facing Mr. Choji, awaiting the results. Mr. Choji coughed before speaking.

"This was a very hard decision. Both of you have excellent dishes, and should be proud of your cooking skills." Naruto smiled inwardly. "However, I can only choose one winner. It was difficult to decide who was better, given the significant differences of the foods, but I have decided…."

Time stood still for both contestants. Neither breathed as the judged looked from one to the other.

"… Naruto's house-specialty ramen is the winner."

Naruto literally leapt for joy. "YES! I DID IT! I DID IT! BELIEVE IT!" He punched the air in victory, shouting triumphantly to the sky. "I WON! I WON!"

Sasuke glowered angrily at the zealous blonde jumping around the sidewalk and hugging the reluctant connoisseur. He stormed into his shop just as Naruto turned to him.

Naruto snorted at his rudeness. "No hard feelings!" He shouted mockingly at the doorway leading to the losing chef's kitchen. He thanked Mr. Choji and left to fix himself a celebratory ramen before locking up.

* * *

><p>About an hour and three bowls of ramen later, it was starting to get dark. Naruto decided to finally close up and head home. As he locked the door and started down the street, he noticed that the curry shop's light was still on. Feeling a little guilty at his less-than-graceful victory, he decided to pay Sasuke a visit to smooth things out. As he approached the building, he could hear the crashing of pots and pans from inside the kitchen.<p>

Sure enough, when Naruto stepped inside the kitchen, he had to duck to avoid a large metal pan flying towards the wall. Just as Sasuke was about to throw another, he saw the younger chef and froze, a look of complete hatred on his face. "What are YOU doing here? Come here to brag some more!"

Naruto immediately went on the defensive. "Actually I came here to check on YOU, since you obviously can take a loss like a man!"

"Well I don't need your concern! Get out! Get out of my kitchen! NOW!" Sasuke looked to be on the verge of tears, but he still held to his pride.

Naruto began to feel guilty again, the sense of remorse over powering the need to retaliate. "Look, I'm sorry I acted like such an ass when I won. And really, I was kind of wondering…" His eyes looked away from Sasuke's. "…if maybe I could try some of your curry before you left."

He avoided looking at Sasuke as he waited for a reply, but after a few moments of silence he felt himself being grabbed by the shirt and thrown against the wall. The force knocked the breath from his chest and he struggled to stay standing.

"Do you think this is FUNNY? Is my shop just a JOKE to you!" Sasuke grabbed his shirt again and brought their faces within inches of each other. He hissed into Naruto's appalled face. "This shop meant everything to me! All I wanted to do was cook! And then YOU come along-" He slammed him back against the wall, pinning him there. "-and just take that all away! And now you have the gall to MOCK ME!" Sasuke tossed him aside and stomped to the other side of the small kitchen, fuming and mumbling insults at him.

"I wasn't mocking you! I was being serious!" Naruto scrambled to his feet, flailing his arms in frustration. "Your shop isn't a joke to me! In fact, I probably have more respect for this shop than I have for anywhere else in the whole damn town!"

Sasuke turned to him, teeth gritted. "Respect? RESPECT? You call trashing my whole damn restaurant RESPECT!"

The blonde gasped at the accusation. "You think I did that! Why the hell would I stoop so low as to damage the property of a rival business? YOU'RE the one who came over and trashed MY restaurant!"

"No I didn't! I've never even been inside your stupid shop!"

The two looked at each other in confusion for a few minutes.

"You… didn't mess up my shop?" Naruto inquired quietly.

"No, of course not. I'd never do anything so childish. And you…?"

"The worst I've done was glue your bowls to the wall."

Sasuke snickered a little at the memory, but quickly fixed his scowl back in place. "So you're saying I've been mad at you for no reason."

"I guess so."

The two stood quietly in the room, avoiding looking at each other. After a few minutes, Naruto let out a long sigh. "Well, do you think maybe… I could try some of your curry now?"

Sasuke looked at him blankly, thinking. "Well, I guess. Just go sit at the bar, I'll make a quick batch."

Naruto did as he was told, making himself comfortable. After some clattering in the kitchen, he heard Sasuke's voice calling towards him. "What kind of curry do you want?"

He hadn't thought of that. Naruto had never even had curry before, so he had no idea what to try. "Anything's fine. You pick." He shouted back. He heard no reply, but after a bit he could hear the sounds of cooking coming from the back room.

A little while later Sasuke came out holding two bowls of hot curry. Setting one in front of Naruto, he gestured him for him to dig in. A little hesitant, Naruto stared at the bowl for a few minutes. He looked up when he felt Sasuke's curious gaze on him. Blushing, he dipped his spoon into the concoction and brought it to his lips. He melted.

"Oh… My… God…" He mumbled between mouthfuls of curry, shoving it in with delight. Sasuke chuckled at his reaction, Naruto noting that it was the first time he'd heard him laugh. Finishing it off in no time at all, he looked at Sasuke in awe. "That was amazing! I mean, I've never had curry before, so I didn't really know what to expect, but MAN!" He leaned back and gave a contented sigh. "That was good. I'm starting to think YOU should've won…"

Finishing his bowl as well, Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, well, I didn't. You did. So I guess I better start packing up." Sasuke picked up the empty bowls and walked back to the kitchen. Naruto looked up in alarm, having forgotten that part of the deal. He got up and ran to the back after Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder as he put the dishes into the sink, turning him towards him. "Hey, wait, you don't have to… you can stay if you want." He fumbled his words, gazing into the dark, ebony eyes looking back at him. How had he never noticed those pretty eyes before?

"No, a deal is a deal. You won and I lost, and I have to accept that." He attempted to turn back to the sink, but Naruto pulled him back to face him.

"Please! I… I want you to stay." Naruto could feel his mind going hazy. "I like having you here… Please don't go…" He could feel himself leaning towards Sasuke unconsciously, not really knowing what for. He could just feel his body being drawn to the muscular figure.

As if sensing his confusion, Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips to the muddled blonde's, gently moving them against his.

The sensation of the soft flesh against his lips brought Naruto back to reality, and instinctively tried to deepen the kiss. They pressed closer to each other, Naruto wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Sasuke streaked his tongue across the other's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and giving him entry. The wet muscles grappled for a moment until Sasuke over took the younger chef and his tongue danced inside of his mouth. The tastes of curry and ramen created an interesting flavor that caused both to moan. Finally the need for air forced them apart, and they looked at each other longingly, panting and wanting more.

Sasuke brushed away a strand of golden hair that had fallen into Naruto's face. He pressed their lips back together once again, more gently this time. Cupping the smaller's face, his other hand trailed down and slipped under his jeans.

"Ah-!" Naruto cried out momentarily before he was silenced by an intruding tongue. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the blonde's hardening member, stroking teasingly slow. He turned them against the wall, pressing himself wholly against the squirming body beneath him and pinning it there. Moaning into the kiss, Naruto began thrusting into Sasuke's hand. Immediately Sasuke loosened his grip, causing Naruto to let out a quiet whimper.

"Not so fast, we have all night…" Sasuke was whispering lustfully into Naruto's ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "I've noticed you ever since we moved here. If it hadn't been for you, I might have moved to somewhere else. But I wanted to be near you…" Sasuke licked up the younger man's jaw line. "… and now that I have you, I'm going to savor it."

Naruto pulled away slightly, so as to look into the taller man's face directly. "Sasuke, you… jerk…" Little tears were misting the usually bright blue eyes. "I've liked you too." Naruto threw himself into Sasuke, claiming his lips without warning, as his hands undid the tight fabric of the raven's pants. He mimicked Sasuke's earlier motions, and with his free hand he urged Sasuke to continue his administrations. Soon the two were groaning into each other's mouths as the room filled with an uncomfortable heat. This time it was Naruto who pulled away, removing his shirt and jacket and gesturing for Sasuke to do the same, and then once again they attacked each other, creating a delicious friction between the newly exposed flesh.

Pots lying on the floor clattered as the two made their way further back into the kitchen, never losing an inch of contact. They staggered into large sacks of rice – constantly kept well stocked – and Sasuke pressed the winded blonde back onto them, putting him on glorious display. His toned, tan chest glistened with sweat in the soft light. His breath hitched. "You're a stud, you know that?" Naruto smirked at him, the blush across his cheeks making him seem more childish than he would like. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants and boxers completely off, leaving him completely naked across the sacks.

Sasuke spread his legs, crawling up between them and presenting his fingers to Naruto enticingly. A little confused at first, the blonde understood after a second. He leaned forward and began to suck on them. The moaning began again when Naruto felt the delectable wet warmth trailing up his member. Sasuke's teasing tongue urged his toy to finish coating the fingers quickly.

When Sasuke felt they were ready, he pulled his fingers from the wanting mouth as he retracted his own tongue. Naruto squirmed in complaint. The blonde immediately stilled however, when he sensed the saliva-covered digit pressing at his puckered entrance. It swirled around the rim, pressing against it but never entering.

"Nn- Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out in protest, attempting to sit up. Sasuke used his free hand to push him back down.

"I don't think so." Sasuke smirked mockingly. He pressed two fingers into him abruptly, causing him to cry out. Spreading his legs even more as he stretched out his hole, he hissed hungrily, "Oh god, you're so tight."

He added a third finger, and tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke… it hurts…" Naruto half whispered through sharp gasps of pain. There was a pleading, desperate tone in his voice like Sasuke had not ever heard before. He winced inwardly.

"I know Naruto, just hold on. I promise I'll make you feel good." Sasuke began moving his fingers inside of the tight entrance, feeling the walls for something. The blonde chef writhed with the new motions, the fingers now making a pumping action, and through the pain he could feel a faint, pleasurable tension building.

All at once, Naruto moaned loudly, almost screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke grinned. He continued to press and rub his fingers across the spot that caused the reaction, earning more loud moans from the figure beneath him. Naruto could feel that luscious tension growing and threatening to burst. It felt so good he could hardly stand it. But just as he felt he was about to explode, Sasuke retreated his fingers from inside of him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out angrily at him.

Sasuke only laughed. He picked up the tan legs and put them over his shoulders and, quickly dropping his pants and boxers, positioned his freed erection at the stretched hole. Naruto didn't know whether to be excited or anxious. He assumed from the size that it was going to hurt like hell. His hips moved temptingly, nonetheless, craving the friction despite his fears. He felt it rubbing against him, twitching against his opening. He looked up at Sasuke, and to his surprise, found his gaze returned by his large dark eyes. His face was locked in a determined look, obviously using all his effort to hold back. He was waiting for Naruto's consent to move. Blushing a little at the concern for him, he nodded slightly. That was all the raven-haired chef needed.

He thrust in halfway, causing Naruto to arch up and scream. He pulled out a little, slightly startled, but pressed in again slowly. He kept moving in till he was completely sheathed, mumbling soothing words to Naruto and rubbing his thighs in an effort to comfort him. He stayed fully inside of him until the shouts turned more into whimpers. Sasuke took a deep breath, pulled out, and slammed in again.

Naruto continued to cry out as Sasuke pounded into him, but over time the shouts became more pleasure filled than pain filled, and that familiar tension began to grow again. He could feel the thick heat of Sasuke's member filling him up totally with each thrust. Suddenly, Sasuke's erection brushed against that spot inside of him, and Naruto screamed in rapture. His whole vision went white as Sasuke continued to plunge into that sensitive bundle of nerves. Sasuke leaned forward as he thrust harder and harder, and Naruto shoved his hands into his thick black hair, gripping it tightly in ecstasy. Their groans of pleasure filled the kitchen as each approached their climax. Sasuke stabbed at Naruto's prostate, and the tension exploded, Naruto's vision going blurry as his seed spurted onto the two bodies. In his orgasm, he clamped onto Sasuke's erection, and the tightness caused the raven-haired chef to come soon after, filling Naruto with the hot, white liquid.

After riding out their orgasms, Sasuke pulled out of the warm, sticky entrance, and fell down beside the blonde. They panted quietly for a while, catching their breaths and sorting out their thoughts, sprawled out on the large sacks of rice.

After some time had passed, Naruto spoke. "You really don't have to leave you know. We can make it work. I don't care about the money or who gets more customers anymore." He turned and looked Sasuke, his bright blue eyes begging for him, "I just know that I don't want to be away from you."

Naruto's words drove stakes right into Sasuke's heart. He knew that he didn't want to leave either, but it would be better for both of them if he did. "You know…" He looked past Naruto's longing gaze, into the space behind them, as if he really would pull an answer straight out of thin air. He chuckled a little, remembering what had started all of this. "It's just so funny. I was just so… mad at you. I had liked you from the very start, and when I thought you had trashed my restaurant, it was like you were trampling on my feelings. Even if you didn't know about them, I still felt… betrayed, somehow. And now…" He looked back into Naruto's eyes, his own misting over. "I don't want to leave you either. I want to stay here and watch you become a better chef and have you watch me get better too. I want to spend the rest of my life with my two great loves, cooking and… and…" Sasuke hesitated here, knowing he was putting his heart on the line, "… and you, Naruto. I-I love you." He had never stuttered in his life before now, but the fear of Naruto's rejection was scarier than anything he had ever faced. Secretly he had fallen for Naruto long ago, before the feud had started, and was constantly trying to get his attention. But he had always kept his feelings in check and locked away, so he wouldn't be hurt. Now he was laying it all out. He waited for Naruto to respond with baited breath.

Naruto could feel his insides melting away. No one had ever told him that they loved him before. It was like he was in a dream. His head was swimming with emotions that he had never experienced before, and time itself seem to stand still to see what he would say. But he already knew, from the moment they kissed, what his answer would be.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I love you so much. I've never met anyone like you before. You're so confident and talented, and you always seem to know what to say or what to do. At first, I thought I was jealous, but that's only because I just thought you were so amazing. You're so amazing. I love you so much." He could feel that his words were coming out too quickly, and he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He hugged Sasuke's neck tightly, burying his face in the raven's shoulder while he cried softly from happiness. Sasuke's own eyes began to water, thankful that the blonde couldn't see the few tears of his own rolling down his cheek.

After a little crying and sniffling, they cuddled up next to each other, the warmth of the kitchen making blankets unnecessary. Sasuke took a deep sigh. "We still have to decide what to do. It'll just hurt both our businesses if we keep running both the shops."

Out of nowhere, Naruto's face lit up with excitement. His blue eyes grew wide and almost glowed. "Oh my god, I can't believe we didn't think of this before!"

Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Think of… What?"

"Let's COMBINE our shops! That way we can share the profit, and we don't have to worry about competing for customers! And we can work side by side every day! It's genius!" Naruto looked as if he had just found the answer to world hunger. His face was beaming with pride and excitement.

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk. "Well…" Naruto pleaded silently with his eyes, the excitement never leaving them. "I think you may just have something there."

Naruto clasped onto the amused, raven-haired chef. "BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, two orders of the extra-spicy curry!" Naruto shouted through the kitchen window, placing a bowl of ramen in front of a young boy. He turned to a man who had just walked up to the counter.<p>

"Hello, welcome to The Red-Eyed Fox, what can I…" Naruto looked up, "Mr. Choji! Great to see you!" Naruto offered his hand across the counter to the gourmet.

Mr. Choji took his hand warmly. "It's good to see you too. I'm glad to see you both resolved your differences. Most people wouldn't think ramen and curry would sell well in the same restaurant, but…" He looked around at the crowded shop. "… You two seem to make it work. You've even remodeled, I see. I'm not surprised though, you're both excellent cooks. In fact, I'd like some more of that house specialty ramen, if you don't mind."

Naruto grinned broadly. "You got it!" He went back into the kitchen, stopping to tell a waitress to get Mr. Choji a drink.

He came back in record time with a piping fresh bowl of ramen. He noticed Mr. Choji looking across the street at where Sasuke's restaurant once stood, now occupied by a magazine and souvenir stand. The owner was napping in his chair contentedly.

"Here you go Mr. Choji, on the house!" Naruto's voice seemed to startle him out of a deep thought. He turned abruptly, with an oh-so faint blush across his cheeks. The blonde chef chuckled internally.

"Ah, thanks Naruto." Mr. Choji began to eat the ramen eagerly, but he was still somewhat distracted. He continued to turn around and glance at the magazine stand when he thought Naruto wasn't looking.

When he had finished Naruto leaned in close over the bar. He whispered in his ear, "His name is Shikamaru, by the way. And he's totally available. Go for it!" He nudged the connoisseur with his last sentence, making him blush fiercely. He glanced back at the stand before nodding to Naruto and walking over. Naruto walked back into the kitchen and laughed, causing Sasuke to look up from his cooking.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a bemused tone.

Naruto laughed again. "I think I just got our first regular customer!"


End file.
